The Anime Crew Redux Season 1: The Comeback Kids
by MULTUS
Summary: A few years back I created the same fanfiction, but it's trash. With years of original thoughts and development. I'm sure I'll make it over 9000 times as good. This Crossover isn't one the more regular one but imma make it work. at all to be honest. But, It involves 4 strong characters that you need to read to see.
1. A Restart

(DISCLAIMER: DON'T LOOK AT OTHER PROJECTS, THEY'RE HOT GARBAGE. THIS REDUX IS MADE BECAUSE OF THAT REASON. ALSO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THIS IS JUST FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT. THAT'S ALL!)

The Anime Crew Redux Episode 1: The Revaluation!

"Damion….IT'S FINALLY DONE" said a scientist in astonishment. "That's the thirty fourth time you've said that this week doc! Make sure your right this time" comically said Damion as he was sitting on an desk behind him. He was watching him because he had nothing better to do, at least nothing to do in an Area 51 base.

Damion….he's an extraordinary person….Damion is a bio baby, wildly known as a Genetically Created War Machine. He was a war machine for the France and Galactic war from years 2036-2087. His DNA is made from the strongest warriors in the galaxy. And his whole body can transform into any element of the periodic table, and any substance.

He hates wearing shirts because that dysfunctions him, so he's shirtless. So he's reduced to a torn down brown short. They won the intergalactic war and they released Damion of his war duties so he roams free. But now he resides with his "technical dad" in Area 51. Where they work on inventions.

"Ah, but you see…I worked out all the kinks" said the scientist gleeful. "That sounds Kink-y" said Damion with an also gleeful face. "Enough with your Goddamn puns! Now behold….THE INTER DIMENSIONAL PORTAL!". Said the scientist proud but yet tired. "Doc…we tried this already, this is what caused the Galactic war years ago".

With the scientist losing sleep lately on his project, he wasn't thinking fully enough to understand the consequence. "Ah, but you see my child. That's why I have you". "I'd love to fight whatever comes through there but, I'd like to prevent that" said Damion trying to be reasonable.

"BELIEVE IN ME" said the scientist as he forcefully pressed the button. Nothing happened for a while. Then the portal glowed light blue and that was it. "Um, doc. I know teel is my favorite color but, is this what the dimensional portal was supposed to do?" Said Damion confused. "No it should be turning r-" The portal began sucking everything in.

Chairs, papers, desks, test subjects, bombs, test tubes, mechanical parts, and Liquids were flying in. Damion and his 'Father' held on to the only built in desk. Damion melted his hands firmly on the desk, but his dad kept slipping. Before Damion could reach out. His dad let go. In a flash Damion let go as well he punctured the table with his legs so he wouldn't fly in and used his hands to only grab his fathers head.

"DOC I GOT YOU" DAMION SCREAM. Nobody could hear each other, the Red alarm on the door was to loud. His dad kept screaming something which he could not hear. And within 12 seconds of grasp….Damions dad head popped off. And Damion who felt grief, lost all force in his body an let the portal suck him in.

On the way through the time space continuum. He thought and cried his way down. He fell long enough to actually accept it. And right as he did. A hole ripped and he fell through. He inspected the place on the way down. It looked exactly the same as his own world but oddly weirdly shaped. He thought he can handle the impact in the way down but he bumped into something small in the air. And both him and the object fell into a dark alley way.

(Mean while….at the Bay)

"OI, LUFFY. Something appeared in the sky" said Zoro calmly. "Ah, we just had a break from all the adventuring" said Nami. But Luffy without a care Gum Gum Rocketed his way into the portal, but immediately got shot out by someone falling on to him. The smoke cleared on the ship. Everyone was waiting to see who or what it is.

"Whoa…that was a doozy. That thing came out of nowhere" said a…girl. She had long blonde hair that was spiked. She had brown leather coat with a black tank top under. A brown leather skirt. With Golden Shotgun Gauntlets on her wrist. Everyone tried to puzzle who she was to see if they can remember her. But they couldn't.

Before anyone could speak or even begin a movement, which they were curious. Luffy burst end up and said "OI, YOU…THAT WAS COOL!" Said Luffy in astonishment. Everyone face palmed at Luffy's ability to be stupid. "COOL PIRATES…I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE EXTINCT" said the lady. Everyone again face palmed at her ability to be stupid.

"We'll just because you guys look cool. My name is Yang Xiao Long. And I mean no harm" said Yang excited and pleadful. Everyone was relieved. But not everyone, Sanji who just wanted his hands on her got shut down by Robin with her web. And Luffy was, well being Luffy. "YOUR HAIR IS SO COOL" Said Luffy. "Is it fake though" said Luffy as he made….the worst mistake…of his life.

He plucked out a piece of her hair….Without hesitation Yang turned around and peacefully shot him in the face. She looked pissed. "Don't-ever-touch-my-hair". Everyone calmly shook their heads. Zoro finally spoke up and said "You shot off a piece of his hat off…". "So?" She responded. "That's his most favorite thing in the world…prepare to have a bad time".

"Come at me Then, Pirate Boy"

(Insert "I Burn" song here)

Luffy and Yang both hoped to the Shore. They started circling each other. They stared into each other's eyes as they did it. Luffy jumped and did a gum gum pistol, but she side stepped and grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. She shot some pellets in his face 3 times then kicked him off.

Mid kicked Luffy grabbed both of Yangs shoulders and head butted her. Her head got red and she was dizzy. "YOU PRICK, YOU WOULD HIT A GIRL". "I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED EQUALITY" said Luffy as they both clashed again. Yang charged up her gauntlet to shoot a mini plasma shot. She aimed below Luffy and it propelled him into the air. While Luffy was trying to find balance Yang jumped in the air and punched him in the stomach. Her punch knocked him onto the sand immediately.

Luffy turned both his hands into the hardened haki. And jumped into the air while stretching his arms behind his back. He performed a gum gum Hawk Bazooka which got Yang in the face and tossed her against a building. Yang was stuck against the wall and couldn't get out. Luffy stretched his arm out again. And used his hardened haki and shot it at her, mid way through the punched his hand lit on fire. "RED HAWK" The punched impacted her stomach she spat out blood, but of her coat was burnt and the building broke.

Luffy was looking through the debris, he let his guard down and looked up. It was Yang with blood dripping down her head tossing a pillar at his head. He didn't have enough time to react so it got him in the face. He lost a tooth and him too was bleeding from the side of the head. They ran at each other Luffy did his gum gum Gatling, and Yang just tossed her fist at Luffy super fast, like his gum gum Gatling, but she was using her pellets as well.

Luffy then gave out and ended the clash. And Yang punched the ground which levitated the road below him and rocketed him up in the air. And Yang Suplexed him, then grabbed his legs, swung him around into another building. She picked up a car and threw it at him. Once again, Yang was looking through the debris, then she head something. "Gear…Second". She thought it was something else. "Hardened Arrangement". She started getting suspicious. "Elephant gun"….She knew….it was to late.

Yang and the Debris flew against a construction site. Luffy and Yang were bleeding in multiple places. Luffy blew both of his thumbs and used hardened haki. "ELEPHANT GATLING". Luffy fist charged at her, but Yang grabbed a construction beam and knocked both the hands away and she kept swiping him in the head, pounding his chest with the power beams. Luffy couldn't move because the beams began to topple until all was seen was Luffy's head poking out of the beam pile. All Luffy could see was Yang charging up her gauntlets.

Every beam exploded like a pipe bomb and blew Luffy back on the shore. With nothing but his shorts. He had burnt marks everywhere. So did Yang. All she had was her mini black pants that she wore under her skirt and her under shirt that she wore under the coat. They were both fading in and out of consciousness because they were both bleeding immensely. Luffy finally broke the silence "Besides Don Guy. You're the only one worthy achievement. Sorry for the spoilers everyone!".

Everyone on the ship waited. "WELL…HERE IT GOES".

(MeanWhile…Back at the Ally)

"Ow…hey watch It pal. You ruined mine and Jenny's calm flight around this weird place" said a chidly voice. "Wait what, you got teleported here too?" Said Damion understanding. "Well yeah, a few people from other dimensions here too, from what we've seen from" said the kid. Damion and The kid dusted off. "Wait who's Jenny?" Said Damion. The child rudely pointed his way to the trash can with a shiny blue and metal person inside. Damion pulled her out and flipped her upside down. He was speechless. And so was she.

"S-so what's y-your n-name" said Damion excited, shocked, and nervous at the Same time. "O-oh, m-my name is XJ-9, but people call me Jenny. I'm a robot made by my mom scientist to help save the world from a alien war". Damion knew, she was the one. "Cool, I have the same Dilemma, but I have biological created, and I have a dad…well….used too anyways".

"Oh sorry to hear" said Jenny. "And oh yeah. This is Tuck, one of my closest friends". "Sup" said

Tuck. "Oh cool, so where you two headed. I'm kinda got warped here myself and I don't know a damn thing in this place" said Damion finally warming up. "We don't know either" said Jenny. Tuck scaredly pulled on Jenny's are. And point at the bay. They both saw Fist and shots flying. So they went to go check it out.

(Back at the Bay)

Everyone was there, Jen, Tuck, and Damion. They were watching Luffy and Yang fight. Luffy had a brolic body with haki from his shoulders down. "CAN YOU HANDLE GEAR FOUR". He Gum gum Kong Cannon her chest. And her soul shattered she fell helplessly on to the ground. Luffy went back into his normal state and walked towards her. "You were a good ma-" Yang the shot up and shot a charged plasma beam into his mouth. They both fainted on the ground.

Damion walked up to both of the created a metallic platform under them and lifted them to where Jenny and Tuck were. He then healed them just by touching their chest. Then they both woke up. Yang Slapped Damion"DON'T TOUCH MY CHEST LIKE THAT YOU PERV". "Hey screw you, I saved your life. And your life. Both of you were on 'fire' that 'match'. I don't wanna take 'shots' in the dark but you two are strong" Jokefully said Damion. Jen, Tuck, And Yang punched Damion on the side of the head. "Those puns were awful".

"Wait…By the looks of your ship. I say you know the way around these parts right" said Damion as he looked at Luffy. "Yup, that why I got Nami, my Navigator for" said Luffy as he rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Well then…We all would like to join your crew" said Damion.

To be Continued…


	2. Relations, Relationships, and Revalation

"Wait...Luffy I don't thin-" said Zoro until he immediately got cut off.

"Wow really? Come on then!" Luffy grabbed all of them with his arm and tossed them onto the ship.

"So I guess we're doing this now?" said Jenny and Yang as they were examining the ship. Tucker went and hopped on Damion's shoulders. "I guess we are" said Damion smiling. Damion knew he might as well have some fun, because after all...they all have no homes to go to.

Everything remained pretty peaceful for the rest of their time. Luffy and his new addition to the crew, they have been sailing for a few years. 5 years to be in fact, a lot has happened. Luffy and Damion grew a stronger friendship as on to being best friends. All four of them trained to their potential. And most importantly, Luffy had obtained the One Piece. So, Damion then asked to prompt the question.

Damion scooted over to where Luffy was laying down, "So...I was thinking, your goals have been accomplished right?" Damion was eyeing the one piece. "Yeah" Luffy said questioning him. "So I was wondering, if you can sorta help me accomplish mine" said Damion while flinching.

"And that would be?"

"I want to be the man to beat god" Damion then realize that sounded dumb when he said it outloud and began to shrink. Luffy starred at him and started laughing. Damion felt embarrassed, Luffy then put his hand on Damion's shoulders and hoisted himself up from his position.

"Heh, I knew you were gonna say something like that, so in the event where this might happen I assigned Sabo as the leader." Said Luffy smiling. Before Damion could say his appreciation, a big rumble came from he ship. And a kraken came bursting through the middle of the ship. The kraken has his head through the ship like as of the ship was a necklace.

Jenny and Yang came out of the springs still covered in robes. "Ok guys, this guy is easy, it's a cake walk, so Jenny I need you to-uh-um-eh" Damion sighed, scrunching the base of his nose with his index and middle finger. "Why are you wearing a robe Jen-Jen?"

Jenny looked flustered, "Don't call me "Jen Jen", and plus I-" The Kraken ate Jenny mid sentence, she then proceeded to slice her way out through the throat. The head flew off back into the sea. Everyone was dead silent. "Hah, see I told you it was-" The head grew back from the neck, and 8 more heads popped out through the ship.

"Hmmmmm...this isn't a Kraken isn't it" said Yang

"Probably not" said Luffy

"Is this going to involving pain"

"Most likely"

"Bring it on..."

Damion got bit through the abdomen and the Hydra ate his lower half. Damion was using his chin to drag himself to the monster and and bit it back. Everyone shook their heads. Damion got flung into the air with the barrage of Headbutts coming from heads of the Hydra. He regrew his lower half, turned his body into a ball of hot obsidian and impacted the ship.

The explosion knocked them into shore. Yang covered in seaweed crawled to Damion who was waved into shore and slapped him. "You ass, that could've killed us". "And yet I saved us all, that the part you should be taking away from this." Damion then realized. He blew away the towels that was covering Yang. And she was...well...without any sort of clothing.

Damion, redder than a tomato, grabbed her leg and gave her new clothes. A black leathered jacket with knuckleless gloves. A white T under the jacket, and black spandex. "That's more like it" said Yang putting the leather collar up for looks. Both Yang and Damion now realized that on the other side of the shore. Luffy and XJ-9 was fighting a humanoid creature while Tuck was making sand castles.

"Uh, do you know what's happening?" Said Damion. "No clue, I fazed out of sleep the same time you did."

Both of them got into race track positions and B-lined for the creature. The creature simultaneously turned around, backflipped and stopped both of their heads into the sand.

Damion muffled through the sand, "Who is this!"

Luffy pulled both their heads out of the sand. "It's the Hydra's human state". "Aw that's B.S" said Yang.

"GUMO GUMO-" Before Luffy could make a attack a highly pressured stream of water flooded Luffy and his whole body crashed into the cliff side. He was knocked out because of the pressured up against a flat surface. The Hydra made an inaudiable screech as it creepily turned its head.

Yang shot gunned it in the chest, it left a whole, but It regrew. When she attempted the same thing, it's chest was harder. She looked up and the Hydra bashed her head down then immediately got hammered against its knee. Her head was bleeding. She charged up a shot from her cannons and shot, she beamed off a piece of its chest, but this time it didn't grow back. It screeched in pain, and proceeding to drop kick her into the other side of the shore.

She was fainted. Jenny and Damion were trembling. "We can't go in for physicals" Jenny said "Its punched are compressed of its 40 ton form." The moment she said that the Hydra went for her face, he struck her, and her head almost unscrewed. Damion morphed his arm into Adamantium and punch the Hydra in its stomach and it flew into the cliff side. Jenny surprisingly looked at Damion, "Any substance into the world remember. But still, that wasn't enough, its coming back"

Damion and Jenny dodged its ki blast. "Oh great it can do that too" said Jenny scared. If lunged for Damion, then Luffy grabbed the Hydra from the hips and rubber banded it back to the cliff side, this time causing a Landslide. It was trapped within the cliff. Everyone's relaxed for a second, they all sat down and tried to comprehend what just happened. And Tuck was almost finished with his castle. Then a ki blast came form out of the cliff and came at them.

Yang shot it away. She was limpjng towards the field. And when she did, the Hydra converted into its monster form, breaking the cliff form the front. It's 8 heads all charged up a huge ki blast. No one could avoid it, they all got blasted with immense force and power.

Everyone was blacking out, all corpses laid on the sand like dead fish. The Hydra converted into its humanoid state again, made an inaudible screech, and charged up the final shot. Jenny was the only one who has resisted the most damage so she stood up, and charged her arm cannon. Her left arm gone she blast her cannon and the Hydra blasted his. The beams were struggling for awhile. However, Jenny was slowly getting weaker, and tired. He really beam stopped. She lost...

She was in trance, a deep thought. "Is this how this is gonna end? This! Losing to a sea creature, I can't protect anyone, I can't protect my friends...I can't protect the ones I love"..."No!" Jenny's hand opened, and she absorbed the Ki blast. He body was overwhelmed with power. Then with her rage, her body regrew...

The parts of her that were broken were regenerated. That parts of her that were blue, were deadly orange. Her pig tails turned into sawblades, the parts of her that were white turned navy blue. She grew claws, and she handled and blunt scythe. With her new body, she pointed at the Hydra with pale white eyes.

"Who the hell do you think we are dying to scum like you." The Hydra tilted his head and proceeded to fire another Heavy ki blast, she fired back with both arms. But still, it wasn't enough he really beam was slowly giving in, she was getting tired of the struggle. Then someone place their hand on her left shoulder. "Well said" said Damion chuckling, Damion turned his hands into plasma and fired away with Jenny. Their beam still were giving in but less than before. Then someone else put their hand on Jenny left shoulder. "I agree to" said Yang charging up her shotgun barrels to force out a beam.

The beams were even, none were giving in. The Hydra was scared. They could barely make out what it said " _Who are you?"_

Jenny was the first to speak "We are the light to the the future"

Damion spoke next "We are the one saying who will purge the evil"

Yang spoke next "We are the people who will become gods but appreciate the mortals as who we are"

Then finally, Luffy who was charging up a Red Hawk, spoke last "We will be the ones to defeat you, and anyone who stands in our way. With the power and hope from-"

They all spoke in sequence "A robot, A bio warrior, A monster hunter, and a pirate. WE WILL DEFEAT YOU"

Luffy lunged "GOMU GOMU NO...RED HAWK" Luffy struck the Hydra the chest causing it to give out on the beam and kneeling in pain.

"TOGETHER!" They all used their max power to exert an even bigger beam. It struck the Hydra, crushing its body through all of the cliff, its body submerged into the plasma beam...and it was all over. The body disintegrated and scattered across the ocean as the beam bursted out of the back of the whole island.

They all fell to the ground in pain and relief. They went from hyperventilating to laughing. Tuck was clapping for them in enjoyment. "Aw you guys ruined my sand castle." They ignored him. Luffy limped towards them and payed next to them. "Luffy..."said Yang, "That was badass what you did there", Luffy chuckled, "It was nothing" as soon as Luffy finished that sentence, Yang engaged him in a kiss that seem to last for minutes.

Jenny and Damion looked away in disgust. "Jenny you was doing some scouting right?" Said Damion, "Yeah" said Jenny.

"Where's the nearest Cul de sac from here?"


	3. The Prototype

It has been a month since then. They all moved into a Cul de sac in the middle of a city. The houses were divided into 4 sections surrounding the area of the Cul-de-sac. The house on the furthest left is Yang's and Luffy's house. They both seemed to be more than just friends ever since that day. They decided to move in together after the 2nd week.

Theyve been taking it steadily. As for Jenny, Tucker, and Damion, they live in the same house on the furthest right. But not with the same intentions with their relationships. Jenny needs some modifiers to her body, some technological enhancements. And Damion wants company.

With Damion's abilities he made a base underneath the center of the Cul-de-sac. It serves as a a training facility with infinite space. It's like training in time and space. However, once you have been defeated in sparring you and the opponent will be teleported back outside the room.

Yang and Luffy's house is a 3 story. A Basement, first, and second floor. And Damion's and XJ9's house is a 4 story, it has a attic. The two other houses remain empty for other members, but for now, they are still searching for new people.

Damion was talking to Luffy about coloring the houses differently, Yang walked in with sport shorts and a sports bra. She seemed to be carrying a drink in her hand.

"Okay boys" she winked at them as she took a chug out of her bottle. "Imma go with Jen-Jen and to the sparring dungeon."

"Couldn't you have came up with a better name for it?" Said Luffy pouting.

"You come up with a name then" said Damion frustrated. "Oh yeah, how about...Eden's Chamber?..." said Luffy reluctantly.

"Okay that sounds nice"

Yang grabbed Luffy's chin by her finger tips and hoisted his head upwards to where they were looking eye to eye. Then Yang passionately gave him a it's on the forehead. "I'll be back soon", Yang left and the room stood silent.

"Does that do anything for you?" Said Luffy panning his eyes to Damion. "Nah man, Asexual"

"How does love not phase you?"

"It just doesn't, I think it's because I haven't found my type"

"What is your type?"

"Me"

"Well then good luck" Luffy chuckled "There ain't anyone like you"

Damion ended up meeting Jenny at Eden's Chamber and they were fighting as if they had dishonored each other. Damion watched as weeks of training was going to work. Yang's muscles expanding to brolic levels. Jenny's new form reaching new speeds. But he knew, that no matter how hard they trained. They wasn't near his league, except for one person...

Both Jenny and Yang stopped the battle to go take a break, Yang went for her drink she brand and Jenny went to go greet Damion.

"How long have you been watchin'?" Jenny smiled. "Only for a couple of minutes" said Damion.

"I insist you spar with us" Insisting Jenny. Damion gave in, however...he knew Luffy was his only fair match. And even then, most of the time he won. The spar didn't last long. Jenny and Yang out cold, they only lasted a few minutes.

Damion was in a "Battle Depression", after the Hydra there wasn't any good fights.

"Jenny?" Damion said

"What?"

"I need assistance with something...for awhile"

"shoot! I'm down for anything. What ya have in mind?"

"A new friend" Damion finished with a smile.

Damion knew that, their wasn't any genuine match ups, so why not make a artificial one. He needed Jenny's engineering to help him make a model, he had the other materials. They took months crafting him, it, that, whatever it was, it was humanoid.

It was completely chrome, no outer shell. Completely wired with wires, cables, and bulbous eyes, looking dead from no source of activation.

It stood there, scrawny, but fit. At enough shape to look intimidating.

"So what's the motive here?" Jenny questioned, scanning him.

"To make it fight with strength, to defy exhaustion, to be a true sparring pal." Damion said eager for activation.

"Im not sure you should give a robot human emotions. I mean yeah-I'm a robot with that, but I was raised with a caring mom. You're just using this for play." Jenny said feeling sympathy for the bot.

"Ah, it'll understand it's purpose." Damion said tilting his head sideways.

"And that is?.." Jenny saw something glow in the robots eye.

"For entertainment" said Damion with superiority. "Good ol' 'Proto' will be a great use to us".

Jenny saw the eyes of the bot glow red. It shot immediately up and impaled Damion with its fingers and smirk. The bot put his head close to his head.

"Oh...so my name is Proto, good to know" When Proto finished that sentence, with no effort, threw Damion through the concrete ceiling and through the house. And through the clouds, Damion reached the Hemisphere before falling.

"Oh no no no." Damion said falling back to the surface.

Proto looked at Jenny, then he lunged. She flinched, but when she un-flinched she found herself unharmed. Proto just jumped through the hole he left. She was confused.

Jenny climbed through the hole to see absolute doomsday. The coulds formed a deepened gray circle. It was a thunderstorm. Rain was falling in every cubic decimeter. Thunder occurred 5 times every minute. Winds were ferocious, making the rain feel like tiny blades. She just new why, she found Damion, Yang, and Luffy, circling Proto, all with full strength. She was wondering why.

Proto slowly turned his head towards Jenny, and smirked with his Jack-o-Lantern mouth "...watch this..." it almost sounded like a giggle. Luffy, in his gear second state, started with a swift punch, but Proto dodged it which the punch proceeded to hit Damion who was behind him.

With Luffy's arm still extended, Proto grabbed the arm and swung Luffy like a lasso into the air. Then blasted him out of the sky with beams from his eyes. Damion slapped his forehead "Why did I give him those?"

Yang tried skull bashing him from behind with a aerial. Proto's speed was remarkable, Proto backflipped and caught Yang by the waist with his theighs. Proto then did a triple front flip with only arm support and pulverized her face into the concrete.

Everyone was on the floor preparing for round 2. Proto started laughing hysterically, "If you think I gonna waste my life being a test dummy, or a 'Prototype' then you're wrong. I'm am perfection, I am the absolute strength, I am your god"

"Okay guys I am gonna be 99.99% honest right now...we are probably not gonna beat him" said Damion scared.

Yang and Luffy in unison, "Nonsense, his metallic ass is kickable"

"No, I mean we actually can't. I went way over my head making him. See now-" He paused as he saw Proto walking towards him, so he started to speed up his speech. "He has the ability to drain power from people, to feel emotion, to never feel exhaustion, and to always be improving. With battle technology on the side"

Luffy and Yang got trembling, "So...you made a walking perfectionist"

Proto was laughing "CORRECT" Proto then proceeded to grab Yang by the throat, he was draining her power through her skin. Luffy tried to interfere with gear fourth, but the cables and wires surrounded Luffy's body. The more Luffy squirmed, the weaker he felt.

When Proto left both of them go, both of them were on the floor coughing and pale. Damion backed up as he walked Proto on his knees, screaming in pain and delight. His body no longer was all wired, it has a metal shell, Proto had absorbed Yang's resistance and Luffy's gear fourth strength and body. Proto was now brolic, with an even creepier Jack-o-Lantern smile and deepened red eyes. There was no longer a pupil, there is just a round oval red balls. Proto grew a sharp brace poking out from from his cheeks.

Proto slowly looked at Damion and XJ-9, trembling. Scared. Weak.

"Come on you two, I know you two have something up your butts. That isn't gonna be by foot. So just use it"

"Goddamn that's badass" said Damion.

"I..don't know what you're talking about" said XJ-9 confused.

"I know you two have forms close to this, but I don't know why you guys didn't use it in the Hydra fight. You two could've ended it in seconds" said Proto laughing afterwards.

Jenny and Proto looked at each other shocked and surprised.

"And besides that...you two have practice fusion before haven't you?" Said Proto.

Jenny and Damion got shooken up by that comment.

Proto held up a beam towards Yang and Luffy. "Or they get 'it'"

Damion get sighed, looked at Jenny and held up his fist to her, clenched. Jenny understood, she giggled smirked too, held up her fist and fist bumped him. "It was nice knowing you", "You too"

Damion and Jenny both powered up, Damion was the first to change, his body grew bulkier than his normal state. And his body turned black, his hair turned darkish grey, long and spiky, and grew an extra 2 arms where his Shoulder blades would be. But those arm were 4 times as big as his regular arms. Jenny was the last to change, her body grew brolicer than Damion's transformation. The parts that were blue were roided and turned purple. Her ponytails turned into an enlarged gut knife blades. And the bottom of her feet were cleats.

"Transformation: Demon" said Damion

"Transformation: Panzer" said Jenny

Proto started clapping, their power had increase 10 fold, but not nearly enough to be a fair fight against him. Then they looked at each other, and shouted in unison.

"LIMIT BREAKING FUSION: DEMON PANZER"

The lights were flaring, Yang and Luffy just watched the light show as they both reached ultimate ki. Their new body of fusion was formed. Their ki increased, 200 hundred fold.

Their new body, its shape favored Jenny's. Her body was completely black with her brolic shoulder, forearms, and feet being purple. Random stripes of purple and grey circles around the body. Out of her back we're 2 extra arms that were 5 times as big as the normal ones. Her pony tails were now scythes, her eyes illuminating white. And her 'hair' reaching down the tailbone, was all grayish white.

Proto started clapping louder, "I'd give you a 10/10 on appearance" he got serious "But I can't rate you on skill yet" said Proto as he powered up with a black aura.

"I'll be sure to leave you with a good rating" said Jenion as they powered up with a grey aura.

They powered up until the Cul de sac below them was cracked. And then...

 _ **To be continued...**_

*Those who are reading, I'm sorry for the gap between chapters. And from now on I'll try and post daily. Review or PM any questions, constructive criticism, or just text to support and to let me know what you want to see in future chapters. I'm all about fan service. However, if you want to include one of your OC's I'm opened to them as well. Until tomorrow :D*


	4. The Alpha

Jenion charged at Proto, they landed a hit that seemed only to rock his head back. He forced his head back to where it was before. Her fist was trembling, when Proto head was fixated, his eye shot lasers at Jenions' position. They blocked the beam with their forearms, but the force was too much. They gave in.

The blast was enough to knock em back, but not hurt them. Jenion morphed their hands into photon cannons and shot away. Proto rebuttaled with his lasers. They were in a beam struggle, Jenion put all of her strength but Proto was yawning.

"This is all the power you can conjure? Pathetic!" Said Proto as he put a little more effort into his beam, Jenion's beam gave up, but that's what she was counting on. When Proto's beam collided with Jenions' body, she absorbed it. The put all of the overwhelming energy and ki into her right arm.

With her tremendous speeds, she bolted for Proto. He didn't expect her to pullt hat off so he was caught off guard, he lost his balance. With all of her might she tore off the right side of his body. Tearing him from the right shoulder blade, down to most of his waist.

However, with that punch, it took up all of their energy. When they collided they split back into Damion and Jenny with their normal forms. Damion and Jenny awkwardly stood up, and started cackling.

"Looks like you weren't expecting that for someone 'all mighty'" said Damion holding his stomach.

Proto turned around. He grinned. It was useless. He had regrown his lost half.

Damion and Jenny's attitude changed dramatically.

"Pretty dumb of you, why fuse when you guys were only gonna be able to use it for a short time. Or did you really think that was your last effort of triumph?"

They stood silent

"Oh god it was...heh..heheh...ha.. !" Proto laughed wickedly. But when he looked at Jenny he too had changed his attitude dramatically...she was holding one of his artificial power chips. Proto was confused...which one could it be.

Damion and Jenny clipped their noses with their thumbs like a match to a matchbook. Jenny opened her left wrist and installed the chip, by a split second Proto saw the binary code on the chip.

"01000001 01100010 01110011 01101111 01110010 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000"

Protos' virtual heart sank, "ABSORPTION", Proto was pissed. He started to target Jenny, cause he knew what would happen.

"GET OVER HER-"

"GOMU GOMU NO, RED HAWK!" Luffy cut Proto off mid lunge. Proto flew into the empty house on the nearest right. Yang charged up a shot from her shotguns and blew up the house.

Damion, Luffy, and Yang all in Unison, "We'll buy you some time!" Jenny nodded and installed the chip. It was gonna last about 5 minutes. They all got into their stances, for the unholy demon birthed out for the flames of the house with the same sinister grin.

"Ragdolls for me to play with." Proto refocused himself on Jenny, he jumped at her, but Luffy wrapped his legs around him.

"GUM GUM HAMMER" Luffy bashed Proto into the concrete. Proto then disappeared until the ground, they looked in the hole and found a tunnel to wear Jenny was installing the chip.

"Well shit" Yang said trying to figure out how to stop him. Damion stomped his foot on the ground, the crust began to shake, Proto bursted from the ground below Jenny. He tried to grab her leg, but Damion's earthquake caused a pillar of granite to merge from the ground at the same time and knocked him away.

"Downloading: 50%" Said Jenny. Proto's eyes were flaming red, he charged up a blast from his hand aimed directly at her wrist. Yang jumped in the way of the shot and fell to the ground groveling in pain. Proto ran towards Yang, he punt kicked her into the air and jumped after her. He was attempting an easy kill, but Yang held up her shotgun gauntlets and blasted Proto in the face. Causing him to stumble back to earth at tremendous speeds.

Waiting for him was Luffy's elephant gun, Luffy put all of his rage from Proto hitting Yang into that elephant gun. Proto was tossed like a salad into Damion, he turned his whole body into a crystal. Yang shot her condense blast into Damion's body. The beam was bouncing around causing the beam to only become stronger. And when Proto flew close enough, he released the beam onto him.

The blast caused the clouds to disappear and the rain to stop. Proto stood their unfazed but seemed to actually feel pain.

"You guys are such scum, it's time to get rid of you." Proto flew to the air where the hole in the clouds were from the blast. Proto tilted his head up, then later he raised his arms up. Lasers came out of his eyes and hands, mashing them together to form a giant red ball.

"No way, is he serious?" Said Yang as Proto created a ball in the sky the size of a stadium. "This is a fraction of what I can do, but it'll be enough. Proto started to cackle. Damion, Luffy, and Yang were scared. They put all of their energy into that combo, but it did slim to none damage. Now he was gonna attempt blowing up the earth.

"Playtime is over, this is goodbye-" Proto flinched, and the ball slowly went away. He was shivering. Everyone was confused. His eyes were scared, pulsating. He looked over his shoulder, and Jenny's head just raised over his shoulder and she put her head of his shoulders. She whispered in his ear, "Download: 100% complete"

Proto started chuckling, "Out of everyone, I die in honor if it is by you", Jenny was absorbing him into her body. She looked into his eyes. "What you mean?" Jenny questioned, the Proto...started crying. "You were the only person that understood my pain, and how I would feel. I wasn't gonna kill you...I was gonna spare you." He sniffled.

Jenny felt bad, all Proto wanted to do was be alive to live a normal life, but he was meant for eternal slavery. Being a normal robot, when he wanted to be something more...in a relationship, a friendship, anything. Jenny hugged him with her unoccupied arm. And then kissed him on the cheek. "As a robot to another, emotions are what make you do the worst decisions in your life. I've learned from expirence." Proto put his head down in shame, "However, the physically response, should be respected by everyone, you fought against people for your own dreams and needs. I believe, myself, that you can be a better person."

Jenny started crying a little. So did Yang, Luffy was teary eyed, but Damion was unfazed.

"I'm installing you in my storage/memory chip. So in that way, we can keep in tact." She smiled, Proto looked at her, and started laughing. The wiped off his tears with the hand that was being transferred into her body. "Yeah, in tact" He used his hand and grabbed her chin and pressed his face against her face. "But I prefer contact" he chuckled. Jenny was flustered, but got even sadder.

Damion slowly floated to Proto, who at that point was just a head. "I know how, we were a cake wall, and that you probably hate me. But of you felt this way this whole time, and if you become a better person. I will remake your body, and you can inhabit it and be in our crew."

Proto was flustered as well too by that statement. And before he faded into Jenny's storage room. Damion promised him "I promise, that next time you come back, I'll be immensely stronger; we all will be, and we'll put up a greater fight next time. To your liking." Proto chuckled.

Everyone smiling said "You're not the Prototype. You're the Alpha", at that comment Proto finally opened his mouth before it was deleted "Its a deal"...then he was gone.

 **Epilogue**

The room was empty and chrome, he was looking around, counfused. Then a door slid open on one of the walls. And Jenny walked through.

"Welcome to my dream scape, she said blushing.

"Why is It so empty?" Said Proto.

"This room should be enough for you to start over, and plus I can teach you some things, and vice versa. This room is for us to bloom in" she said smiling now.

Proto was confused, "What if you forget about this room, or me. You have a normal life to return to, you shouldn't be focusing on me."

Jenny put her finger on his lips and hopped on him from his waist. "That'll never happen. Because I'll always have you in the head, figuratively and physically"

And Jenny did mean that, she gave away most of her memories to make room and improvement for him, now that's the story of love defiance. The story, they'll both never forget. And a story that Damion, shall bring to life. And a story that must be waited for.


	5. Me, Myself, and Her

Its Christmas Eve. Everyone is out buying gifts for each other. Damion is still remaining shirtless in the store, but he's wearing reindeer sweatpants. The Christmas tree that Damion made was jam packed with gifts. He was sitting on the red chair in front of the fire place thinking...what did he want for Christmas?

As he sprung the idea, Jenny, Yang, and Luffy walked in his house with snow on their clothes. Luffy was brushing the snow of his black coat and Jenny was sitting down on the chair next to him. She had her eyes rolled int he back of her head, which they knew; meant that she was talking to Proto. And Yang placed her chin on the armrest that was to the right of Damion.

"Were all about to go to a restaurant soon. You wanna come?" said Yang, but Damion was to busy simmering in malice. He was in a trance that almost felt like depression, it was what he wanted for Christmas. "I don't feel like going" he said. "We're going to Red Lobster" Yang wheedled. She blinked an only saw a gramophone, she put the needle on the disc and the only words it said was "I'm already halfway there!"

Yang giggled, "Welp guys I guess we're going" Yang grabbed Luffy's hand and went for the door. "Jen, you comin or wh-" Luffy and Yang both watched in embarrassment as they saw Jenny's face glow entirely blue. She still had her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She giggled then said, "N-no stop, not there" Jenny then proceeded to let out a high pitched "sigh".

They were not having any of that shit so Luffy grabbed a bottle of water from across the house and Yang tossed it at her. Jenny fazed back into reality, and she slowly looked at Yang and Luffy in embarrassment. Yang was tapping her foot, also blushing. While Luffy was oblivious to what happened due to his naive nature.

"That was a really high pitched sigh. Are you tired?" Said Luffy before he immediately grabbed both of them by the ear and walked out of the house.

It was a really peaceful and fun night. It was Damion's favorite restaurant so he couldn't resist. Damion couldn't help but feel glee, Yang and Luffy feeding each other each others' food, Jenny rolling her eyes in the back of her head. Tuck trying to eat the lobster from the shell. The life he always wanted to have, then he became sad. They had something that he didn't. His Christmas present.

Love.

Yang had Luffy, Jenny had Proto. Hell! Even Tuck has some penders at his school. And there he was, no one he loved, and no one how passionately loved him.

Jenny fazed back in.

"Uh guys, I sense extreme radiation breaking the folds of space time." said Jenny. Everyone looked at her in boredom. Jenny sighed, "There's a portal opening up." "Aw why couldn't you say that" everyone else said. They all ran for the door, before they could reach the exit, their waiter stopped them. "Don't forget to pay, sir" Damion spat out a diamond into his hand then they all ran out.

In front of the restaurant, a blue portal was glowing, softly shaking the floor beneath them. They all got into their stances. Then a woman walked out then flopped on the floor. She got up, and everyone was still in a stance, except for Damion. "Cease fire!" He said. "Why?" They all said.

Damion walked towards her, then she walked to Damion. They both looked at each other intensely. They both said "Cause that's me from alternate universe."

Everyone was shocked, they didn't think the portals were capable of bringing alternate universes.

Damion and the woman was still staring each other down.

"So you're a person that can minpulate any mineral? That 'rocks'" everyone face palmed.

"Yeah so what, I just came here unwillingly, you're acting pretty 'jaded'" everyone knew that was definetly him from a different universe.

"Miner'over'all I say you are quite the 'gem'"

"You bet I'm obsidi'am'"

There was a pause. Their seriousness turned into a smirk, their smirk turned into a smile, then their smile turned into uncontrolable laughter. They were both wrapping their arm against each other.

They shook hands.

"My name is Diane"

"The names Mcre- I mean Damion" he chuckled. Diane punched him in the hip and snorted. When he looked up from the punch, he saw her in all of her beauty. The light of the Red Lobsters bounced off her body in pure elegance.

Diane had smooth curvy purple hair that was short to the point where it barely passed her chin. She was light skinned, that goldenish skin that feels warming when looking at. She had a purple/pinkish shirt that one of the shoulders was sticking out. And she was wearing baize/pinkish yoga pants. She was a D size, but that didn't matter to him.

When she stopped laughing she got to see him to. Then she stopped laughing, they both gazed at each other in awe with stars in their eyes. Then they blushed.

"Hey you two lovebirds" said Yang smirking. Diane and Damion both sharply looked at Yang in fright. They only thought they were the only ones in the universe a moment ago. "We're heading back...and you Ms.", Diane got startled. "If you're a friend of Damion, you're a friend of us."

Diane accepted their offering. For the rest of the day, They were all sitting around the fireplace, telling stories. Unwrapping gifts. Jenny bought Yang a improved set of gauntlets that engraved BFF's onto it. And she also bought Luffy a leather vest with the words "Yang's One Piece" on it. And she gave Proto...well that's for another day.

Luffy got Yang a necklace, but the necklace was embedded with the 'One Piece'. And Luffy got Jenny a Strawhat.

Yang got Jenny a new exo suit, with the help from Damion. Jenny loved it. And Yang didn't give Luffy a present, she promised him "something" later tonight. Luffy thought it was food.

No one got Damion any gifts, mostly because they knew he could make **anything,** but also it was because they didn't know exactly what to get him. He was a mystery. Diane and Damion were sitting next to each other on the rug with a blanket bringing them closer. Diane had her hand facing upward and Damion's hand was facing downwards. Diane was creating heat and Damion's was bringing cold. It was peaceful to them.

Throughout all of the cheer, Damion spoke. "Wait a minute, your me from a 'alternate' universe. What differences are there in your universe?" Everyone stood silent after that waiting for Diane's response.

Diane slowly looks at Jenny, Luffy, and Yang, then begins crying. Everyone was confused. "I come from a universe" Diane said, "Where everyone died to Prota". Everyone still was silent, but this time with amazement.

"Prota stopped Johnny, before he could download the absorbtion chip. He then proceeded to kill Yung, and Lucy, so I had to blow up the earth to stop his progress." Diane said slowly stopping her tears.

Yang was the first to speak, "Judging by your comrades names, You're also from a universe where genders are switched?", "That is correct" said Diane.

"Damn...well you're safe here" Damion said "We're all here. To make sure that what happened won't happen again." Damion said.

"Oi, Diane lady! If youre him, then that would make you a great asset to us. Those houses need to be filled." Said Luffy yelling at her even though they were both a yard away from each other.

"That would be lovely, thank you all. God has given me a second chance. And I'll do my best to correct my error." Said Diane.

Damion stood up from his and her comfort zone. "If that's the case, then Jenny," Jenny stood up and peered at him. "You take Tuck, and you guys occupy one of the houses. This house will be mine and Diane's" said Damion. Everyone was shocked, but they knew they shouldn't question his judgement.

However, Tuck's young mind wanted to retaliate. "Aww, but I liked it here" said Tuck. Jenny picked him up and carried him outside, before she did. She wished everyone a Merry Christmas and a bye. Yang and Luffy then stood up. "OI, Merry Christler everyone" said Luffy. Yang giggled, "It's 'Christmas' honey." she said. "Oh yeah, I can't wait to go home tonight and eat. I love how you made that my present, how did you know?"

Yang blushed to a point where her whole face was a tomato. "Eh, because I know you well...but let's just say that I'll be the only one "eating something" tonight" she said as they both left the house.

After that, Damion and Diane went to their King and Queen sized beds. They cuddled, Damion was laying on his back, his right arm holding her theigh in place on his stomach. Diane's head was touching his neck, Damion's head was laying on hers'. And Diane's arm was hoisted around Damion's chest.

They both didn't mind. Damion finally got what he wanted for Christmas. He remembered what Luffy said to him a few weeks back.

" _Naw man, Asexual"_

 _"How can you not feel love dude?"_

 _"I just haven't seen my type"_

 _"What is you're type?"_

 _"Me"_

And that was what he got for Christmas, a true love. His only significant other. Compatibility. Diane felt the same way.

 **Epilouge**

The next morning, Damion went to Luffy's house to challenge him to a snowball fight. But when he walked inside, Luffy was in his underwear, on the couch watching TV.

"Uh, why are you dressed like that?" Damion said. Luffy completely ignored his question. "It's still technically time to give presents. I think you should give Yang a bottle of mouthwash for Christmas. Cause...that-that wasn't food I got last night."

Damion immediately left the house.


	6. Filling In the Blanks

Damion woke up to his morning Pepsi. Limped down the stairs in tiredness and saw Diane sitting on the couch with Jenny. At first he wondered what they were talking about, but then he knew the 'talk' would happen eventually.

"So he's...in your memory chip" Diane said.

"Yes, I know that you still have ptsd over what happened last time. But I promise you, I'm trying to make a change." Jenny said sincerely.

"I'm not sure if I can trust Proto enough." Said Diane.

Jenny's eyes glew red,"Who you think you've been talking to this entire time?" Said 'Jenny'.

Diane flinched, so did Damion.

Damion was the first to question, "So...why you thought it was a good idea l do that?". Diane was confused. "Why did you give him full control of your body?" said Damion.

Jenny's eye glew blue. "I get to toggle his control on and off. It's under control. I'm using this as social practice." Jenny said smiling. Damion was bewildered, but also amazed. How could she control Proto? Not even he could get through to him, let alone make him become a better person.

In hindsight, Damion and Diane now recall times where talking to Jenny was something out of her personality. And this whole time Proto had utter full control. He could've killed us in our sleep. For the whole 2 months after the incident, Proto has made major improvements. But it wasn't time yet, he had to get Diane out of her fright stage first. And what a better way...

Jenny's eyes turned red again, "Look, I'm sorry for whatever pain I-" he thought for a second, "That I did in another universe. Whatever I can do for atonement, I'll do."

Diane held both of her biceps and started to look down, "Nothing, that you-that 'my you' did in the past can change what happened now. I'm sorry, I just need a little more time"

The room stood silent. Damion, who was frustrated stood up. "Okay, aight, both y'all are bullshitting." 'Jenny' and Diane were both confused. He pointed at Diane "Stop acting all innocent, you already passed your grief stage" Diane staggered, it was true. She was lying because she was afraid, "No need to be afraid Diane, he can't beat 2 of us if we bring him back."

Then Damion pointed at 'Jenny', "Stop acting like you converted yourself to Christianity. We all know" Damion smirked in glee "That you don't really want to be brung back to make amends. But to, A: Kick my ass in the fight I promised, and B:" Damion grew an even bigger smirk "You want to be with Jenny in a more physical form."

'Jenny' snapped his fingers in defeat.

"Now I know a way we can settle your differences" said Damion, both Diane and 'Jenny' looked at him intrigued, "How about instead of complaining...you two. We see who's really fit for some compansation, in a old school fashioned game of UNO"

Damion tore off his hand, tossed it into the air, and the hand turned into a neatly stacked pile of UNO cards. Damion gave everyone 7 cards, he put a Yellow 2 on the table as the starting card and put the rest of the deck faced down next to the starting card.

"Obviously, this is the game where friendships break, so whoever is the least of an asshole gets to receive what they want. This will help ease the tension between you two.

They all picked up their decks.

'Jenny': 2 +2 yellow cards, 1 +4 card, A blue 8, a yellow and green 3, and a red 7.

Diane: 1 +2 card, 3 skips, 1 reverse, and red and green 2's.

Damion: 2 skips, 2 +4 cards, a blue 2 and a blue 7, and a red 6.

Let the games begin.

It started from Diane, clockwise so the turns were: Diane, then Damion, them 'Jenny', then back to Diane. She didn't like how Proto had full access on destroying her. So she tried to nullify his turns. She used her yellow then blue skip card so that she was left with 5 cards and back on her turn.

"Wow, I thought I trusted you. You're a real 'card'." Said Damion. Diane chortled and continued her turn. She placed down her blue 8.

It was Damion's turn, Damion placed down his +4, "Blue" he said confidently.

"Wow, starting off the round being a dick" said 'Jenny' as he put down his +4.

"Haha, I put you in a decision to destroy Diane and you fell for it" said Damion, "Oh yeah?" She said sassingly as she placed down her +2

Damion got scared, he placed down his last +4 in relief. 'Jenny' saw Diane cards and vice versa. They both looked at each other.

"You ready for the wombo combo of the century?" said 'Jenny'. Diane laughed, "I'm ready for this big ass wombo combo."

Damion got scared, he watched as 'Jenny' put down his +2 which was blue, and since Diane had a blue reverse she counteracted the flow of the circle, and now it was 'Jenny's' turn. He placed down another +2. And now Damion had to pick up 18 cards.

Damion was super pissed, but he was also laughing. So were Diane and 'Jenny'.

"Oh you guys are gonna get it" said Damion cheerfully.

Everyone had fun, the game was meant to bring them away from each other, but it made them closer. However, this was Damion's plan all along. Despite what he said, he wanted them to form a bond.

The match lasted for for a really long time so everyone gave up.

Damion stood up and snapped his fingers, "I think 2 months of rehabilitation helped, and I think I'm ready" Damion peered at Diane. "I think I am ready to" she smiled in relief of saying that.

'Jenny' was confused for a second. "Just got to your house, there's something waiting." Damion had reached his final verdict, that it was time. 'Jenny' rushed home.

"Diane, how many people _should we-"_ Said Damion, but Diane already knew what he was going to say, "Atleast 8" she said as she laid down on the table they were playing on.

"Then our sixth member is arriving soon."

 **At Jenny and Tucks Home**

Tucker was walking around the house looking for his 3DS, he stumbled into Jenny's room and saw Jenny laying on her bed reading her magizines, but next to her was a hollowed out metal suit.

"Ah, Jen" Tucker said scared, "Who is that."

Jenny put down her magazine and got up, she leaned against Proto's hollowed suit. "Oh yeah, this, well um, you were in school when he appeared. But he isn't alive now, he's still downloading. Give it like 2-3 days." Tuck didn't know how to handle that news.

"Just think of it your, as to be father-in-law-esk guy" Said Jenny more affectionately leaning on Proto. Tucker didn't know what father in law meant. He thought it meant a male lawyer. Whatever it meant, he was fine with it.

And so was everyone else.

Excpet Yang and Luffy.


	7. Ying and Yang gone too far

Yang was in the kitchen cooking dinner for Luffy who was out working out with Damion. Today was leg day. Yang poked her head outside the main door to check up on them.

"You think this is tough! You're trash" said Damion coaching Luffy by placing a 5000 pound cinterblock on The bottom of Luffy's feet.

"I wanna see 200 done by...now!" said Damion. Luffy was overexhausted, he had been working out from 2:00am to currently 7:00pm. Yang walked out with her special concoction Iced tea and gave Damion and Luffy one.

"You should give him a break dontcha think? I mean, you're tiring him half to death." Said Yang.

"I wish I could but, Proto is coming back!" Yang and Luffy jumped. "And he wants a fair match that we promised. And you two have been slacking on training the most."

Yang and Luffy took great offense to that.

"Well excuse me, just because you, Diane, and Jenny rely on strength doesn't mean that we have to!" Said Yang retaliating. Luffy was in the middle of this argument. Not really knowing what to say, or when. "We'll prove to you that it doesn't take physical strength to beat a guy like that!" said Yang as she was hugging Luffy.

Damion gave up the arguement and went home. Luffy slowly looked up at Yang, "What are we gonna beat him with?". Yang engaged Luffy in a passionate kiss. "We'll kill him with love." Yang grabbed Luffy's hand and rushed him into the house.

She quickly fed him meat stew, apparently Luffy's favorite meal from her. While he was eating, Yang got on her piano that she got for her birthday. And she started to play an upbeat melody. Yang began humming, then she began singing.

 _Lil' Dammy wants me to get stronger, its-a-must_

 _He wants to dissolve my boyfriend into-mush_

 _Grinding all of his pride and bone until-dust_

 _All I have to say it one thing..._

 _Physicality ain't my mentality_

 _Fighting with brawn ain't my morality_

 _Wither its it best fit for my soul bearing mischief, I think, in a blink we don't have to cause a fatality..._

 _Mine and Luffy's compatibility_

 _Can crush through any sort of oddity_

 _So if our love can't strike you with blindness_

 _Then I guess we'll have to kill you with kindness_

Yang was still playing an upbeat melody, Luffy came in the living room where she had her Piano. He heard her lyrics, Luffy tilted her head upward 90 degrees and kissed her ont he forehead.

"May I take a spin?" Luffy said wrapping his arms around Yang's collar bone lightly.

"Go for it honey" she giggled.

 _The pirate from the seas_

 _The powers you won't even believe_

 _Ruling over everything; people on their knees_

 _Bowing to me and my sparkling darling queen._

 _If it's not to much to ask, it's your mistake_

 _If you think we're only capable of muscles then to your dismay_

 _We will rain hell upon your and a fiery mockery way._

 _Then I'll let my whole take it away, in a much more beautiful way, or how you say._

 _(Yang)_

 _Were the most fantastical impractical team_

 _Remaining tactical and mathematical by any means_

 _Our BOND is way more majestically than it may seem_

 _If you haven't, or already knew, I love you honey!_

 _(Luffy)_

 _I love you two_

 _(Both)_

 _Now rethink, let's resink, the most peaceful on conclusion_

 _You can't take away a neutron and euron, they're to strong._

 _Their bondage have a much harder more flavorful taste than a crouton._

 _If you don't agree so, then we're sorry our value for you has reached an all new zero_

 _So we say no, to the foe, to the average joe's who think they knew how can go toe to toe with with our prestige glow._

 _So if you think...strength triumphs over love, we'll show you...here-we-go!_

Yang ended the upbeat music. She sighed and hugged Luffy, Luffy graciously hugged her back. They walked into the bedroom to calm down.

Yang and Luffy were depressed. Because it was true, people did think that. For the longest time, they have been slacking on training, to bee with each other.

"If only..." Yang said. Luffy put down his Pirates of the Caribbean book.

"If only they knew that love can go on par with god's if the faith is strong enough."

Luffy still wasn't catching along.

"It's just, I'm tired on relying on tedious training of just hurting each other over and over. That isn't how I see, I mean, with you atleast." Luffy placed his hand on Yangs'. Yang was teary eyed.

"See now, I believe in Damion's method of training. But I also believe in yours. But I guess we have to make it work. Love can break the heavens, trust me I've actually done that before. So I know how you feel, I know what your trying to prove to them. But that can't work, without example." Luffy sighed, Yang was really shocked and impressed with Luffy. He never talked about a subject like this, or even yet, say it passionately.

"Tomorrow is when the download is complete. Proto, knows everthing Damion knows, but Damion however, doesn't know how strong love can be. So tomorrow, we show them all. And our Ying Yang combo is above anything else."

Yang was motivated, she was so hyped that she was confused, "But h-how ar-are we gonna gonna do thi-this" Luffy interrupted her.

Luffy came up to her face and pressed his nose against her nose "Boop" said Luffy. Then Luffy went to sleep. Yang knew that Luffy had some wits under all that brawn as well. And that was it, she knew that is what triumphs over everything. Love and wits combined, she knew the human brain cannot allow such mental combination to happen,but she knew they were above human.

She couldn't help herself.

She truly found her true love. And nothing would change that.

Luffy woke up 2 minutes later, "Oh yeah, babe?"

Yang was on top of him "Yes?" she said seductively.

"See, now. Damion gave me something on Christmas, he said to use it when the time is just right." Said Luffy, Yang got a little nervous.

Luffy reached into his shorts pocket, he was struggling, "He said to use it when you're both ready. So I thought, hey! Why not do it before we fight a good fight. To make our love stronger than ever, to make our bond even harder" Luffy found it and pulled it out.

Yang was internally screaming, she was happy, sad, cheerful, and exciting, but most of all, ready.

Luffy pulled out a ring and golden ring with the word Yuffy on it.

"Will ya, cherry me- wait no how did it go, berry me-" said Luffy struggling to find the right word. Yang collapsed onto him. She didn't even put on the ring.

"YES, YES, A MILLION TIMES FUCKING YES!"

Luffy dropped the ring, Yang was aggressively hugging Luffy from the neck, her breast was digging into his chest. Kissing him to a point where her tounge was taking air out of him.

Luffy tried to get up and pick up the ring. But Yang pinned him down, her arm was holding him down by the chest and she was sitting on Luffy's pelvis.

"Uh-uh-uh, you're doing absolutely nothing tonight" said Yang seductively.

And under the sheets they went. You're lucky this is not rated M.

 **Epilouge**

Jenny had to put earmuffs on Tuck, Jenny couldn't sleep, Diane couldn't sleep, and Damion couldn't sleep. Even the process of the downloading for Proto was slowing down.

The earths crust was shaking, and the certain sounds filled the night.

Jenny grinded her feet towards Diane and Damion's house. Jenny walked inside and saw Damion and Diane hung in random positions on their couch.

"How long have they been at it?" Jenny said.

Damion who was taking aspirin said "I left them alone a 7! It's 5 in the morning!"

Diane with a icebag on her head said, "I swear if I hear another _'sweet release' or a 'f*** me harder' or a gum gum Gatling_ one more time! I'm gonna 'lose it' myself.

And they all continued not sleeping for another 5 hours.


	8. The Omega

Everyone was sitting in a circle. They had transported Proto's body into Eden's Chamber and they were all waiting for him.

"Download: 99%. 12 seconds remaining!"

Everyone started to stand up, stretching. Pre-waiting, Damion and Diane made roles, in case if they win against Proto. All they needed was 1 more person to be in the crew then their quest shall be continued.

Diane and Damion are the leaders of the crew, Yang and Luffy are the tanks of the crew. The ones who the team relies on to kick ass on the side while providing the most support. And Jenny and Proto, if they win. They didn't know what to classify them as, so they classified them as the wild cards. The people to come in as the last drop of hope is lost and do some unexpected magic.

You know, the soul.

In a way their team has the makings of god's.

Damion and Diane: They know all

Luffy and Yang: They feel all

Proto and Jenny: They see all

Together they make the sacred heart of the universe.

However, it all focuses now. Because...

"Download: 100% complet- How are you guys?"

The true Prototype started to stretch, to test in the new body he had been striped of.

"Ahhhh, this is great. This feels right. Oh- and a reminder, don't think you'll get that cheap win like last time. My body is made so that the attack that was used to destroy me, won't work the second time. So think of something new" He said as he clenched his fist.

"Make-my-day"

Damion immediately dashed at Proto, he turned his fist into admantium and went for the chest. Proto caught it with his left hand and started to squish Damion's hand. Damion smirked as his hand exploded into a inferno, then fog. Proto couldn't see, his tracking couldn't detract through fog, them from behind.

"GOMU GOMU NO-YELLOW PHOENIX" said Luffy and Yang as Luffy charged up his red hawk, while Yang was riding on his flaming fist. Luffy first flung her, with his arm, towards Proto, Proto saw that coming so he did a swipe kick to get her off, but she front flipped over his kick and shot him in the face with shotgun pellets.

It disoriented his field of view, Proto was stumbling. After completing the front flip, Yang charged up both her gauntlets into plasma blast, then combined her gauntlets. It resulted in a full plasma cannon. Luffy's fist clashed with Proto's stomach and from the back, Yang fired her plasma cannon.

It resulted in a fire vortex that was shaped like a Phoenix. Damion then projected a steel bubble around Luffy and Yang, then turned the fog into gas.

The explosion was massive, just enough to do damage.

Yang and Luffy retreated towards Damion and Diane, to prepare for the worst. As the badass himself walked out of the never ending flames and started clapping.

"NICE! GOODJOB! I actually felt pain this time...BUT HOW LONG CAN YOU KEEP THAT UP" Said Proto as he lunged at them at Mach speed. He was aiming towards Yang, for some reason, he hated her the most. He was a little to fast to react to it. Proto charged up his fist and struck forward.

And the largest sound impact in world history echoed through the infinite room. Yang flinched, then stopped flinching to see Proto getting socked in the the temple by Jenny, it was in slowmo, she impacted his so hard, that a eye glass came out of Proto.

Jenny was smart enough to actually aim for the ground instead of the void, so that not only would it hurt more, but that he had nowhere to go.

A massive crater filled the room, Proto was there, groaning in pain. As he was stuck to the ground out of the quick tension of the ground.

Everyone was impressed, how can she hit something so hard so fast? Then Jenny walked towards the crater and sat on the edge.

"I honey, I love you but, that's my best friend right there, so sorry. I won't be holding back." said Jenny.

Proto looked at Jenny in disappointment, not in her, but in himself.

Before he could make a move he awkwardly yell. "Well I was able to take over your body...you was able to take my physical attributes and speed right?"

Everyone was shocked.

"Yup, all of it actually. Including your power of regeneration, but the the part where it's resistant the second them though."

"Heh, I figured" said Proto as he bursted out of the ground, regrew his eye and starting skipping in anticipation.

"Damn Damion, you were right, it was gonna be fun next time."

Everyone got ready. But Damion told all of them to stop. He walked towards Proto.

"You see, I would let all of us fight you, but seeing as how Jenny is basically as strong as you and as fast, I'm not sure it would be fair. So...Yang and Luffy"

Yang and Luffy jumped up at of fear. They walked next to Damion.

"But to be frank...I believe us three is what it takes." Said Damion.

Jenny and Diane knew, so Diane just morphed 2 chairs out of her body and they both sat down. Jenny looked at Diane, "Wait, if you're as strong as Damion, why aren't you up there?"

Diane answered with her eyes closed, arms behind her head and with a smile. "As much as I want vengeance, it's his battle. The reason he chose Yang and Luffy was because it's a rematch. The original 3 who was gonna fight him."

Jenny was bewildered, but she was right it is their battle.

Damion, Yang, and Luffy circle Proto like a biker gang. Yang lunged, then Luffy, then Damion. They were all throwing hands, but Proto kept on dodging with ease.

When the time was right, Proto jumped out of the way of all three punches and smashed Damion's and Yangs head together. Luffy jumped in the air after him.

Luffy bit his thumb, "Gear...Third", Proto stopped big air and got ready. "GOMU GOMU NO...ELEPHANT GATLING". Proto thought to himself "Really, doesn't he know I can just-"

Damion turned Luffy's fist into Antartic Vibranium.

Proto accepted the pain

 **Science Lessons With Proto and Damion**

Damion: Hey kids, most of you are like, "What's Antarctic Vibranium?". Well it's a metal that is capable of dismantling the matter of any other metal. Which means-

Proto: This shit will hurt me like hell, his knuckles the size of my torso, moving almost Mach speeds are gonna be almost melting through me like butter...REPEATEDLY!

 **Back To The Action**

The first fist indented his body to a point where Proto was reaching a 90 degree angle. Then Luffy grabbed Proto in between his hands. Tossed his to the ground and "GOMU GOMU NO...GRIZZLY MAGNUM" Proto into a puddle of silver. Everyone stood over it. The puddle of silver regrew into Proto and eye beamed everyone away.

"Okay...my turn" said Proto.

Proto kicked Yang in the jaw at Mach speed, as she was flying through the room, he grinded the back ogpf her head in the floor then tossed her the air. Then he laser beamed her out of the sky. Luffy came full of rage, "GOMU GOMU WHOA!" Proto bit Luffy's extended arm. And yanked his arm with is mouth to towards Proto's left arm.

The impact made Luffy puke, because the impact was right in his stomach. Then Proto cracked his neck then look at Damion. Damion got into his stance. Proto charged at him, Damion grabbed Proto's elbow, put his palm over his shoulder facing downwards and slammed him in the floor opposite of him.

Proto frontflip of the floor to be swiped it the back of the head. He fell to the ground again, Proto swiped Damion's feet and propelled his 2 feet diagonally to thrust Damion into the air by kicking him in the rib.

Damion was holding his right hip in pain, and when he blinked, Proto was above him, and did a final bash on Damion's back. Smashing him into the ground.

Everyone was unconscious. Luffy groveling on the floor in fetal position, Yang burnt, Damion with a shattered spine and hip. Proto was laughing victoriously, then he slowly stopped. And then stopped entirely, he was feintly chortling then he wiped off the last tear with his finger.

"Come on guys get up, I know you were holding back" said Proto.

Everyone stopped being unconscious and all sat up, and they all said "Aw, was it that obvious"

"Yup!"

Damion got up unharmed because of his healing properties. Yang got up because her soul brushed off the beams. And Luffy fought off the nausea.

Damion was powering up, screaming. Echoing across the room again. His power was reaching past Proto's. His body started to become brolic. His hair was changing.

"Uh, Damion" said Yang. "We'll finish it from here" said Luffy.

Damion was in his stance, his hair was half spiked, half slit back. Only a few of his muscles were brolic. He looked like a freak show on liquid LSD.

"You guys could've said that before I did this."

"Oh we know, but I think you should save that for someone stronger."

Proto felt offended.

"For example...us!" Said Luffy.

Both Luffy and Yang held hands. With their engagement rings glowing. Their rings allowed them to fuse...Damion knew that would happen when he gave Luffy the rings.

A big rainbow ball, covered up Luffy and Yang. The ball slowly infused into the person in the middle. Then the ball completely vanished and one person remained in the middle.

It was a female, the hair was blonde, but short, short enough to where the hair barely went past the chin. The hair was spiked but limped. She was light skinned, she had a black jacket, where the sleeves where, it was just dragon shaped rings where the sleeves were supposed to begin.

Her pants were white and saggy, but it still fit around the waist with a golden lace around it with dragon scale markings. Her shoes were black and pointed at the tip. It was tight, like how they wanted their shoes. Her eyes were golden and reptilian. And her gauntlets are no longer gauntlets. It is just a dragon heads with the mouths open instead of hands.

Damion watched in awe, but not as much as Proto. He was scared.

"Where did Luffy and Yang go. Who are you?" Said Proto.

*Insert: "Libera Me From Hell" by Cement City here.*

"We are the ultimate fusion of harmony and discord. We are the ultimate fusion of colliding souls. We are the two dragons of life and death, we are the ones who will kick your ass. JUST WHOLE THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE." They took a power move forward. Proto to a big leap back.

"Everyone always picturing us as the weakest in the bunch. Because we don't have the same physical strength as the rest. But our fusion is more than just strength. ITS GODDAMN LOVE" she said as they took another step forward.

"Aw, that's so goddamn cool!" Said Proto underneath his breath.

She started running, "So, if your sorry ass wants to know who we are. We are Lang, and if you don't want to join us. Then we'll have to purge your ass."

Proto felt infuriated, "FINE, BUT THIS MEANS IM NOT HOLDING BACK EITHER"

Lang power drives towards Proto at Mach speed, so did Proto. Their fist clashed.

 _Row, Row, Fight The Power_

Lang and Proto both put all of their force into those punches. Their fist were still in place. Then...Proto's fist indented on itself. It imploded back into his arm. Then Lang uppercuted him.

When Proto was flung into the sky he was confused on how much strength they possessed from just love. But he refused to lose, he cloned 10 of himself and forced them to fight her. Lang jumped in the air as well. Then she smirk.

"GOMU GOMU"

"No..."

"NO"

"nonono..."

"DRAGON"

"nonononono...

"MINIGUN"

"God f****** dammit"

Lang used her stretch ability to spin in a circle while launching furious dragon shaped and sized fist at Proto. All of his clones where destroyed. Proto charged at his full limit of boost and artificial strength. He surged into his punch. He was for sure that he will win the exchange.

Lang broke his arm, and uppercutted him again. Half his jaw came off, so did half his body. Lang then grabbed his legs and yanked him down to the surface. Proto was twitching in the ground, but then he started to regrow all of his missing body parts.

In pain, "You fool's you won't be able to use that same trick again. So try something new." Proto charged up his punched again. With 3 times as much speed.

Lang knew he would do that, she precharged her fist, she was imploding them, putting her arms inside of her arms. She was flying back down with high velocity.

Damion and Diane were both eating popcorn and Pepsi, their favorite drink, "Well, this match was fun while it lasted." They both said. Jenny was confused, "Wait what? But Proto is gonna try something." said Jenny. "Oh we know" they are some more popcorn "Which is why the match is already foreseen"

"YOURE DONE NOW" said Proto lunging at her. Breaking all of the floor just from jumping.

"GOMU GOMU NO..."

Proto's eyes slowly sank back into his head in fear. "No no no, please no"

"DRAGON QUAZAAR" said Lang as her arms that she imploded, she ejected out her arms like a rocket, if the rocket was traveling 6 times Mach speed within 2 meters.

And Proto who was traveling at almost the same speed, felt the blunt force of the equivalent of half the world falling on him. The speed of the lifeless corpse of Proto zooming back into the surface was almost instantaneous. They actually broke the infinite room.

Proto lost.

Yang and Luffy broke out of the fusion, their bodies exhausted. Luffy inched his way towards Yang, "I told you...we got this."

Yang smiled, "I would rock your world right know but...you know. Fist bump?"

"Fist bump." Said Luffy as they both fist bumped. Everyone groaned, because they now had to put ear muffs again tonight.

Damion restored Proto's body, Proto's eyes glew again, "Damion...pain fucking hurts."

Damion chuckled, "I know"

They all walked out of Eden's Chamber. It was night. And Proto smiled.

"This looks familiar." Proto said.

"Well get used to it" Diane said, "Because you're gonna be living with Jenny."

No one was surprised. They went their separate ways, they all got home. Jenny and Proto were laughing at Tuck when he tried to prepare dinner. Proto finally got what he wanted, a official family.

Yang and Luffy had, a um, a, 'rowdy' night. They both got what they wanted. A partner.

Damion and Diane, surprisingly too, had a 'rowdy night. Damion also got what he wanted, a final crew memeber. To battle against the gods, and anyone who stands in their way. Their adventures start tomorrow.

And who said violence is never the answer?


	9. The Model Heros

Everyone in their town knew of them. They didn't know what to feel, they didn't call thee government because they knew the governments satanic ways couldn't stop them. They couldn't fear them because they were always protecting the town. So everyone's just acppected them into the community with...with...they didn't know. It was something about them that they loved but they couldn't express out of fear...apprehensive is the right word.

Jenny was great with the children, even though Tuck got jealous, there wasn't any conflict. The kids like something new and shiny so they latched onto Jenny. The teens were more latched onto Proto, they admired his body, more importantly his upper body. They found him a badass role model. Proto didn't mind, unless they called him edgy. They feel offedend.

The community often stopped by Damion's and Diane's house for food, money, etc, because they know that they both can sneeze out a diamond if they wanted.

Everyone appreciated Luffy and Yang, in terms of helping the community, Yang and Luffy were the most helpful. Helping with construction, they were the actual protectors of the city while everyone else appeased the citizens within it.

The folks had one thing they can conclude about them, when they are all together. There isn't a more badass team who can show up at evils footstep with so much confidence and win with the same confidence.

And today was that kind of day. A meteorite the size of half the earth was about to impact the planet. They had 2 hours to brace themselves. Everyone in the world was panicking out of their minds...expect for this town.

The citizens were all waiting outside, some stayed inside looking out the window. They were silent, until they saw 6 shadows walking down the street. They started chanting in overexcitiment. They were waiting for a light show. And there they were, with the new sweater that Proto tailored.

Proto, Damion, Diane, Luffy, Yang, and Jenny were all looking at the meteor. Everyone was wearing the sweaters except for Damion. Yang took out the pink lollipop that was in her mouth.

"So uh, how do we go bout' this?" She said also pulling down her shades. She flexed the back of her sweater where to showed their emblem of a hand clenching the sacred heart.

Damion pulled down his shades, "I guess we blast It! We have 2 hours so it shouldn't be that hard." Everyone got into their stances. Then they cracked the earths crust rocketing themselves from the ground.

They aimed for the biggest crater on the meteor and they all striked together like an arrow. Before they can impact it, a giant metallic arm came out of the meteor and struck all of them out of the sky. They flew back down on each other, they were a pile of failure.

"What the hell!" Diane said "A sentient rock?!"

Proto got up, "So I guess we fire at it from the ground."

 **Take: 2**

Proto charged up his eye beams

Jenny charged up her plasma cannon

Yang charged up her gauntlet beams

Damion charged his plasma beam and so did Diane.

They all shot at Luffy who was waiting for them with his third arrangement. He grabbed all of their beams and mashed them into one rainbow ball. Luffy jumped and stretched his arm back, caught his hand on fire, "COSMIC FIREBALL".

The whole city was cheering, Luffy flung the giant ball of energy at the meteor. Before the ball could make contact, the comet reflected it back at them.

They started panicking themselves. Before the blast touched earth, Damion made a bubble around them.

Damion was sweating, "Phew! That was a close one" said Luffy. Yang looked at Damion terrified, "Uh, how far did you extend the bubble?"

Damion quickly looked up and saw that the blast was into the bubble with them. Damion screamed like a girl and jumped into Diane's arms.

For the citizens, it looked like a giant grew ball was in the middle of town. The bubble went away, and all six of them crawled out of the smoke with ash and dissapointment on them.

Yang got up and brushed herself up. She coughed and said "Okay, it has a force field. So it's impervious to magic and gas related. So how about direct impact with knowledge of the metallic arm."

 **Take: 3**

Everyone powered up Luffy. They knew that he was the most likely to take on the tentacle like beam she coming out of the meteorite.

Luffy turned gear fourth, he blew into his arm making his arm gigantic. Everyone knew he was going for the "Kong Gun".

Luffy launched off the ground being engulfed in a white aura from everyone else's power. When he was a mile away from the meteor, the meteor unleashed its tendrils and tried to his Luffy. The arm bounced off him, and Luffy connected with the meteor. The impact cracked the sound barrier.

The meteorite shattered into 45 pieces.

Luffy turned back into his normal form, all drained from putting all of his energy into that punch. He flopped back to earth like a empty sack, and everyone's was cheering and laughing.

"Tha-that stupid rock had nothing on us!" Said Yang.

"It sure didn't" said Luffy chuckling.

Everyone who was laughing finally snapped into realization.

"That meteor is DESTROOOOOooooooo...oo.o-o-uh...oh...we're fucked" said everyone in disbelief.

They had shattered the meteor in _**45**_ pieces, they forgot that the asteroid was still in the gravitational pull and that they now are dealing with 45 falling pieces about to crash onto earth.

Everyone except Luffy got up limp. They had to come up with a new plan...

 **Take: 4 (** **The Desperate Stages)**

"I guess..we blast to again, we shall turn it into ash!" Said Diane trying to get everyone hyped."

Everyone charged up their blast and shot sporadically into the mist of rocks...if only they remembered.

All of the barrages was deflected again. Damion wasn't having any of that shit so he made another bubble. He saw that the blast were coming for the bubble.

"Haha, you foolish fools that are fools, nothing escapes my barrier-" he celebrated too early. They also forgot that whatever the asteroid dishes out, it goes through all magic.

The barrage of blast came through the bubble.

Proto screamed like a girl and jumped into Jenny's arms.

Yet again they all escaped crawling out of the smoke in ash and humiliation.

20 minutes till impact.

Everyone was in the fetal position, accepting that they were getting outsmarted/outplayed/and outmatched by a goddamn rock.

Damion knew that the only person who can take care of the rest of the meteors was Luffy. But he was exhausted. He knew it would come sooner or later...

"Guys..." said Damion in defeat.

Everyone limply looked at him.

"I have a plan, Plan P" said Damion. Everyone gasped, even the city folk gasped.

Damion was crawling towards the nearest store.

"No that's to dangerous" said Diane.

"It's not worth it!" Said Yang.

"There has to be another way" Jenny said in tears. Proto quickly comforted her by putting her head on his chest.

"Its okay Jen, it's in good use." Said Proto.

Damion was in the grocery store, he picked out the item of truth.

"LUFFY QUICK, DRINK THIS" said Damion, he tossed a Pepsi.

Everone was in shock, Luffy caught it wish his mouth. Puncturing the can with his teeth and causing the sweet Pepsi to rolled down his teeth into his mouth.

Yang looked at Damion in hatred. "You Monster! Now he's gonna get addicted like you!"

"It was a risk he was willing to take."

"He didn't even want it!"

Their argument got interrupted by Luffy walking down the city street. Looking up at the falling pieces. The buildings around him started to crumble. Everyone was panicking, but they still had faith in Luffy. He was surging with energy and alertness from the Pepsi.

He went into second gear. "GUM GUM JET GATLING" Luffy screamed.

Everyone was confused, they didn't know why he didn't use gear second to destroy them. Then they all saw what he was doing, and it was something so smart...

That they got pissed because they could've done that shit a long time ago.

Luffy was pushing the rocks together from the force of the punches, forming it back into a ball, then Luffy turned into gear fourth.

"GUMO GUMO NO, LEO CANNON", Luffy propelled the Asteroid the other way into the suns' path.

And just like that, it was gone. It was over.

The city folk came out and praised them. Even if they look like goons and mess ups in the past. They were all sitting in a circle laughing and giggling in delight and relief.

Luffy zoomed in between Diane and Damion with stars as pupils, a big smile and jumpung up and down with a 6 pack of Pepsi in his arms.

"HeyguysdidyouseethatthatwassickwhatsoIgoussomedrinksdoyoulikePepsiIlikePepsiwhodoesntlikePepsihereyouhaveoneandyouhaveone."

Everyone was scared. Pepsi is a addiction, so was victory, so they chugged away. As friends and a family.


End file.
